Forum:Atalanta Brooklyn
My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 15:49, April 7, 2014 (UTC). A test, and for an example. The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: 6 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Atalanta is your archetypal Dauntless in more ways than one. She's your average sassy biatch with a wickedly sharp tongue and huge strength of will. She is scared of being eaten by spiders, stabbed with a blunt knife to the brain and drowning. She tries to hide her fears with a tough exterior, in the long run she aspires to be like all the Dauntless she has heard about. She is sure of herself and very confident, not susceptible to scaremongering. She does have one secret about her past she refuses to divulge, so she's hoping and praying that she never has to go on missions to Candor. If threatened she will attack...using whatever she can find to her advantage. Atalanta does mean warrior...the fate she chose for herself.The person she desired and had been destined to become. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Atalanta, formerly Celine, is a recent Dauntless initiate, only just turned 16. She was born into Amity, where it soon became evident that she would never belong. Constantly disapproved of by her parents, although they never said that to keep peace, she was commonly given the peace serum so she would calm down. At her choosing she chose the faction Dauntless, which is where her true family, she feels, lies. All of her family except for Alex remain in Amity, but after all: Faction Before Blood, as she was reminded at her choosing, expected to feel sad to leave her family. She changed her name to Atalanta to banish the past. Atalanta was born into Amity. But she was an outsider even among her family, and had barely any friends, however much the friendly people reached out to her. As a baby she kicked, which was ignored due to her age but over a few years this petty action swelled into resent. As a toddler, as she began to steadily understand the expectations, the more she steadily began to resist them. Her parents were disgusted, but didn't say so as that would start crying and upset, disturbing the peaceful nature that the faction treasured so highly. Jonathon and Madeline were the model Amity members, stopping at little to keep to the rules. It became more and more apparent that they should have laid down the law so the child was more moral, but then again that was the Candor approach to such problems. The pair had to live with their little devil child until she snapped on them when she was 14. They knew she was going through that time and tried to be wary around her. They tried to talk to her, and that night the biggest shouting match ignited in the Amity household between Alex - her 19 year old brother and her. Alex was forced to become Factionless after this time and Atalanta, then Celine, had to undergo regular dosages of Peace Serum. After her recent Aptitude test, which showed her fully Dauntless, she knew where she was going. Amity had never been and never would be her true home. Taking the knife, to her family's expectation from the beginning, she let her blood drop on the hot coals, selecting Dauntless as her true family. From her great grandfather she obtained her katana, Warrior, which inspired her new name 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Atalanta has been told she is pretty,but this has never been and nor will it ever be a compliment she values. She cares about strong will and bravery in the face of adversity, not frilly practices like make-up and hairdos. She is pale skinned, unlike her rather more olive skinned family, of which she is glad as it separates her from the rest. Her eyes and hair colour also mark her as different. She is decently tall and average weight for her age, she aims to gain muscle tone over her Dauntless training. She has multiple scars from her injections and reckless stunts, mostly on her arms, neck, back, and torso. She recently got her first tattoo, the Dauntless seal, on the middle of her back, and a knife tattoo on her forearm. She refuses to hide her scars, to her they are like trophies, prizes. 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B''', how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Congrats! is in '''Dauntless. LittleRedCrazyHood 15:42, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Initiate Approved